In the Black of Night
by Indigo Child
Summary: In the darkest hours of night, Lucius has a secret tryst with Narcissa… things turn more serious than originally anticipated... Rated R for adult themes, sexual content, mild language. ENJOY! ONE-SHOT, COMPLETE!


All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling… :-)

**Summary:**

In the darkest hours of night, Lucius has a secret tryst with Narcissa… things turn more serious than originally anticipated. This L/N one-shot was written for the fantabulous Kirixchi.

**_IN THE BLACK OF NIGHT_**

She sat there silently in her windowsill. The sky was dark and a heavy mist was beginning to form over the rolling hills outside. The pale woman felt herself shiver and immediately pulled her nightshawl tighter around her body... it hugged her curves perfectly.  
  
Suddenly, she had this feeling deep inside the pit of her stomach... that feeling you get when you know you are no longer alone. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart beat quickened. Slowly, she turned around.  
  
There, before her, was a tall strong figure clad in a hooded black robe. The figure slowly approached the trembling woman... her eyes widening in fear.  
  
The pale woman suddenly had the urge to push back the hood and see who this intruder was... she gasped when her crystal blue eyes suddenly gazed upon a pair of stormy gray.  
  
Instantly, Lucius Malfoy... a Death Eater ever-rising in the good graces of the Dark Lord... swept Narcissa up into his arms. Immediately, she melted into his embrace... succumbing to whatever it was he wished to do to her.  
  
Lucius knew exactly what he wanted to do to her... he began attacking her neck with vampire-like kisses as he walked her over to the large bed and gently set her down.  
  
Narcissa let out a small moan which only urged Lucius on... his hands roamed all over her body, making sure to take in the feel of that which was Narcissa. Finally, he grasped one of her breasts with his right hand... Narcissa whimpered and she could suddenly feel Lucius's excitement growing against her thigh.  
  
She could feel an ache yearning to be quenched rising inside... she needed him... she wanted him...  
  
At that moment, he stood up just gazing down at the woman ready to give herself to him... and him alone. He smirked as he began stripping off his clothes only so he could attack her again. All the while, Narcissa smiled coyly.  
  
Lucius slowly pushed up Narcissa's silken nightgown... at that he gently pushed apart her thighs and entered her. She gasped and then let out another small moan. Lucius began thrusting in and out causing her to arch her back only so that she could be closer to him.  
  
She could feel his hard body pressed against hers... she welcomed the weight... and his touch. It excited her beyond comprehension. His rhythm was slow at first... but soon became faster and faster...  
  
Narcissa grasped at Lucius's back... digging her nails into his flesh until he started to bleed. Lucius let out an animalistic growl and his pace quickened even more.  
  
She felt as though she were in a state of euphoria when suddenly she was shaken with feelings of ecstatic bliss causing her to call out his name...  
  
"Lucius!"  
  
Suddenly, he too went over the edge and spilled all of himself inside of her... he then fell against her... his breath tickling her ear.  
  
Narcissa could not help but smile.  
  
Lucius propped himself up so that he could look down into her angelic face, "Cissa…" he began.  
  
"Shhh… I know," she quickly interrupted. She knew all too well that it was a difficult thing for Lucius to show any sort of emotion besides anger and hate.  
  
A small smile tugged at his lips and he leaned down so that he could press his lips firmly against hers once more. "I can't stay… I have to go… I'll be missed."  
  
Narcissa just nodded in understanding as she twirled her fingers through his fine blond hair, "I know."  
  
"But I'll come back again… I swear that to you." Reluctantly, he pulled himself away from Narcissa and stood up. Rather than dressing himself right away, he walked over to the window and looked out into the black night.  
  
Narcissa watched him gazing and heaved a sigh. She could just stare at him for hours… he was so beautiful. Finally, she sat up and wrapped the top sheet around her body and walked over to him. She could not help but notice that his expression was one of sadness… an emotion she had never seen cross his face before.  
  
"Lucius, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Lucius turned towards her and took her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Cissa… to do this to you…"  
  
"Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong."  
  
"I've fallen in love with you… that's what I've done that's wrong."  
  
Narcissa smiled and hugged him tighter. Though she wanted to speak, the words escaped her. He had never spoken those words to her before, though she had seen it in his eyes on more than one occasion… and she trusted him completely. She had always hoped that his feelings were the same as her own… and now he was baring his soul to her… making himself vulnerable. She loved him even more for that.  
  
Finally, the blond woman regained control over her voice, "I've always loved you…" she whispered, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
Lucius pulled away slightly so that he could look down into her crystal blue eyes, "What?"  
  
"Since before we started meeting like this… in secret… in the darkest hours of night…"  
  
"You actually trusted me?"  
  
Narcissa turned her gaze down to the floor and nodded as her reply.  
  
Lucius tilter her head upward so that he could stare her directly into her eyes, thus gazing into the windows of her soul. "Gods woman… you're amazing," he panted. At that moment, he no longer cared that he needed to get back with the others… the punishment he would receive seemed worth it all of a sudden… not that it did not before.  
  
He picked her up in his arms and brought her back over to the bed. He gently placed her in the middle of it and climbed back on top of her. He cupped her face in his strong hands and just gazed at the beauty lying beneath him. He was in awe.  
  
"Kiss me, Lucius… kiss me…" she pleaded.  
  
The sound of her voice caused him to lose all self-control. His lips crashed into hers and his tongue immediately plunged into the depths of her mouth… searching, tasting. The blond woman let out small whimpers of approval, which only urged him on. Suddenly, he bit down on her lower lip. Narcissa's eyes widened at first, but she found herself strangely enjoying the sensation. Several seconds later, she could taste the metallic sweetness of her own blood.  
  
He then began his assault on her neck. His kisses were hard and wonderful… she knew that there would be bruises later on and she welcomed each and every one. She noticed that his hands had made their way down to her hips… grasping them hard. Instinctually, her legs spread apart for him… as if they anticipated his next move. When he did not enter her body straight away, she let out small gasps of wanting and yearning… all the while bucking her hips so that she could get closer to him. A small, yet wicked, grin played on his lips just then.  
  
"You want more?" he panted in her ear.  
  
"Yes…" she answered breathlessly.  
  
"I want to hear you begging for it…"  
  
Narcissa's eyes rolled back and her breaths became quicker, "Lucius… please… stop playing…"  
  
"Beg for it, Cissa…" his voice stronger now.  
  
"Lucius… please…"  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Oh please… Lucius… you know what I want…"  
  
"Do I?" he asked as he grinded against her aching body, yet he denied her the very thing she wanted.  
  
"Lucius… please… please fuck me…"  
  
At her pleading words, Lucius plunged himself with a quick and deep thrust into her body. Narcissa let out a loud moan causing Lucius to cover her mouth with his hand. She wrapped her legs around his waist so that she could pull him even closer… and her body soon matched the slow rhythm he was creating.  
  
He thrust in and out several times. Narcissa flicked her tongue against his fingers and found herself suddenly sucking on his index finger. Lucius let out a grunt and brushed his lips quickly against hers once again.  
  
The added weight of his body pressing against her chest was a welcomed sensation. One of her hands entangled itself in his hair while the other one firmly grabbed at his backside. Just then, she could feel that warm burning sensation rising deep from within… she wanted him to move faster… she wanted to hear him lose control.  
  
"Lucius," she whispered in his ear.  
  
He only grunted in reply.  
  
"Fuck me harder… and deeper… and faster…" she commanded.  
  
Immediately, he began thrusting in and out of her body as hard as he could. He then grabbed her right leg and swung it over his shoulder… and then he did the same to her left leg. Again, he began thrusting. Narcissa panted and gasped… yearning for more.  
  
She propped herself up on her elbows as he continued his wonderful invasion. She looked at his face… so determined, so serious with lust and love. Suddenly, his eyes locked onto hers. A shiver ran down her spine and she threw her head back as she came for him. He then let her legs slide down his arms and wrap themselves back around his waist… he continued the rhythm so that she could ride out the ecstatic bliss she seemed to be experiencing. Several seconds later, he let out a groan and spilled himself inside her once again before he dropped himself against her body.  
  
He hugged her tightly, "Cissa… come with me?"  
  
"You realize what you are asking me to give up and do?"  
  
"Yes…" he whispered.  
  
Narcissa hugged him back, "I'll follow wherever you lead."

THE END


End file.
